


“You’re *such* a good little helper. I think you deserve a gift, don’t you?”

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Librarians, Library Sex, Magic, Screenplay/Script Format, Sorceresses, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Summary: As the resident librarian of the Magician’s Library, you catalogue and care for all the magical tomes in the city. A precious initiate offers to help you organize the library after hours, and you can’t just let him off without giving him a little reward for his lovely services...
Kudos: 4





	“You’re *such* a good little helper. I think you deserve a gift, don’t you?”

[F4M] [Script Offer] “You’re *such* a good little helper. I think you deserve a gift, don’t you?” [Gentle Fdom] [Mommydom] [Librarian] [Sorceress] [Teasing] [Tingly handjob] [Titjob] [Cum on tits] [I'm not done with you~] [Blowjob] [Bend me over, cutie!] [Hold the moan] [Facial] [Cumplay] [Good boy]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: As the resident librarian of the Magician’s Library, you catalogue and care for all the magical tomes in the city. A precious initiate offers to help you organize the library after hours, and you can’t just let him off without giving him a little reward for his lovely services...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

Note: There is a point where the script may end early, between acts, if you would like to. It would remove the [I'm not done with you~], [Blowjob], [Bend me over, cutie!] and [Facial] tags.

Sound effects used: School/classroom ambiance, Footsteps, Library ambiance, Books placed on desk, static/electric shock, slamming against desk, wet stroking, wet titfucking, blowjob sounds, paper shuffling

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: School/classroom ambiance]

Oh! Well, if it isn’t my favourite student. Did you have some questions about today’s lesson on lightning spells? I hope I wasn’t too enthusiastic. It *is* my specialty, you know.

(Giggle) Of course you know that. Come, walk with me, I’m off to the library to help organize a few things after hours. 

Certainly, you can carry some of the tomes, if you’d like. It’s nice to have such a strong young man to help me.

[Sfx: Footsteps through the hallway]

Well, controlling the current in your body can be quite challenging at times. I don’t expect students to get it immediately. I know a few did have a little accident today, but you were quite proficient. I was a little impressed, you know. I always enjoy seeing a student use their hands in such talented ways.

You’ve been working so hard. It shows! You passed the last test with flying colours--or flying sparks, I suppose. (Giggle) It put a smile on my face, seeing you doing so well.

I do enjoy having you in the library so often. I see the little things you do around there. Putting a book away here, returning books of others there--it takes a little stress off my shoulders to know there’s a mystery helper keeping things in shape for me. 

Of course I notice! I keep a close eye on students I like. Are you saying you didn’t want me to see you doing all these little favours?

(Giggle) You’re so humble. No need to be! I reward such good behaviour, you know. 

Now, what is it you wanted to ask me? This is the library, after all, so once we enter, we’ll have to be nice and quiet. 

Help me? (Giggle) Well, I do have to spend quite a bit of time organizing all the tomes left about by those naughty students. I may be able to whisk the books around to their little homes with a swish of my finger, but it does wear on me after awhile...

I can’t say no to you. I’d love if you helped me. It makes a woman feel appreciated to know there are nice young men within these halls.

Let’s go in, shall we? I’ll point out the areas I need help with, and if you need anything--anything at all--don’t hesitate to ask, okay?

(Giggle) That’s a good boy. Be quiet, now...

[Sfx: Door quietly opens/closes, quiet footsteps]

[Sfx: Book movement/placing, library ambiance for a time]

[Note: speaking for the next while is whispering, unless stated otherwise]

Oh my, you work very quickly. You aren’t working too hard on account of little old me, are you? 

(Giggle) So modest. I see how hard you’ve been working. Are you looking to scoot on home?

You’re such a sweetheart. You know, if I knew any better, I’d think you’re looking to earn a better grade in my class. 

(Giggle) I’m just teasing, cutie. I know you aren’t like that. Come help with my side now that you’re finished, then.

[Sfx: quiet footsteps]

(Quieter whispering) Seems there are just a few more students left. We might just finish before they leave, which is nice.

Wait a moment. The tomes here are all gone. What happened?

(Giggle) Did you do this? You sneaky little darling. Did you put them away while I took a couple of books to my office?

Well, that means we’re all finished, aren’t we? I suppose we just have to wait until the rest of the students go back to their quarters, and just a little while until the library *officially* closes. 

Did you want to keep me company? 

(Giggle) I thought so. After all, you’re *such* a good little helper. I think you deserve a gift, don’t you?

Well, I had a little something in mind. Come a little over here, to this intimate little alcove. This is where I do my private studies while I’m here. It’s quiet, and people don’t venture here too often. But we still have to be quiet...

Is it okay if I’m a little close? I can see you might be, but I thought I’d ask first.

(Giggle) Oh darling, don’t worry. It’s totally normal to feel that way. I know I’m a little popular among the students. After all, I know your eyes move along my body during class. 

Well, I’ll leave that up to you. You’ve been such a good boy today. You paid attention in my class, you helped me *so* much with my library work...would you like a little help from me, to make up for it?

(Giggle) Good boy. I know you’ve been oh-so-stressed over all this schoolwork, and it’s the least I can do...

[You start stroking him through his pants]

Is this what you’d like? Ooh, that’s a definite yes...

That’s what I like to hear. But be quiet, now...I don’t want to have to shush you, or punish you for being too naughty... (Giggle)

Let me just untie these cute robes of yours, and I’ll show how much I appreciate your help.

[Sfx: Opening his robes]

[You start stroking him]

Quiet now, you don’t want to alert the others in the library, do you? You’d get us both in trouble, and we wouldn’t want that. I think we should have our own little getaway right here, just you and me. 

Hush now...just enjoy my hands in quiet. They tingle a little, don’t they? (Giggle) My specialty does pass through my gentle touch at times...it makes it all the more pleasurable. It’s almost like a subtle spark, a vibration that soothes you and--oh my. Pre cum already... (Giggle) 

Hmm, I don’t want us to make a mess, do I? I’ll just use my fingers to gently have a taste. 

[You lick your fingers]

You’re quite delicious, cutie. I might want a little more, if I decide to be a little selfish.

This is about you, though. Don’t worry, I’ll keep stroking, and use a bit of my energy to make it tingle a little more just for you.

[You can make the stroking wet, if you’d like]

Does that feel better? Feeling my light, wonderful touch up and down your cock, hard and just so ready for me. It’s been a little while since I’ve made a young man as cute as you cum for me.

Don’t moan too loudly, now. 

Cutie, I mean it. I know it feels wonderful, but this *is* a library...

[Sfx: Electrical/static sound]

(Comforting) Oh, honey, I know...I’m sorry. Just sit right here in the chair, and rest. I didn’t want to have to shock you, but you were moaning so loudly! Such a naughty boy.

It’s okay, it’ll wear off soon. Would you like me to keep going? It might help you feel a little better--*if* you can stay quiet for me.

[This stroking can go as long as you’d like. Improv as needed, until...]

I know what might help...I can see your eyes look down toward my chest, cutie. I know sometimes in class you aren’t looking at my somatic work, but the way my robe dips down between my tits...

I only let *very* good boys see them, let alone feel them...

Is that something you’d like?

(Giggle) Good boy. I knew you’d want them. I’ll just...open my robes a little, slowly drop them down...

Your eyes are hungry. (Giggle) I won’t make you wait. I’ll just come up real close, get them nice and wet for you, and press my warm, soft tits around your cock.

[You spit to make it wet, or use lube, or anything, if you’d like, and start stroking him with your tits]

That’s much better, isn’t it? Feeling my tits gently caress your cock like this...

And you’re much more calm now. Stay quiet, though. I know you’re a little tingly, but I don’t want to have to shush you again...

Just feel me go up and down on you. I want you to feel a lovely release. All that organizing, and lifting...you must feel so tired, and I know life here can be a little tense. 

I want you to feel like you can relax. Just listen to my whispers, feel me caress and pleasure you, and cum for me. Don’t worry about a mess, I’ll make sure to get it all. Just let yourself move right to that wonderful edge, and cum.

That’s it. Be a good boy for me. I want you to cum. I want to see how much you enjoy my tits. So many students wish they could be here, wishing they could feel me around their cock--but these are just for you, my good boy.

Look into my eyes, watch me smile up at you, wanting it all...

Watch my tits squeeze this amazing cock, and cum.

Yes, yes, cum! Cum all over my tits. Good boy, good boy...

[He cums all over your tits, and you giggle in a warm, satisfied way]

Oh my...gooooood boy...

Let me lick all of this up for you. 

[You lick up and taste/eat the cum, enjoying it]

My my, your load is *very* delicious. Mm! It makes me want a little more. I’ll clean you up a little.

[You suck his cock briefly, getting the rest of the cum]

(Enamored) You have *such* a wonderful load. I knew a good boy like you would be this tasty. 

(Clears throat) Are you feeling better? Dress yourself back up, and I’ll check the library.

(Brief pause)

It seems the last of the students are filing out...

I have a couple of things to return to my office. Would you care to join me? I’m not done with you just yet.

(Giggle) Okay, cutie. Come with me. I need to repay you properly.

\---OPTIONAL END TO SCRIPT/END OF PART 1 AND START OF PART 2---

[Sfx: Footsteps, door opening/closing, placing books down]

(Relaxed sigh) There we go. All finished. 

Now, there is another reason I wanted you to come back to my office. (Coming closer) Well, after a little taste, I might be a little selfish as your teacher to want a little bit more. In addition, I know you’d like a deeper relief, wouldn’t you?

(Giggle) That’s what I thought. And don’t worry, you can be as loud as you’d like, here. It’s soundproofed by magic, so you don’t have to worry about being shocked--at least, unless you’d like to...

Just lean against my desk here, and I’ll get you nice and ready. Would you like to see my tits again, while I give you a taste? (Giggle) I knew you’d say yes.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Oh my, you’re a little hard already. I must say, I’ve been yearning to taste your cock ever since I had that first lovely load. 

[You give his cock a few licks, moaning as you do so]

Does my tongue tingle? (Giggle) Just wait until you feel the rest of my mouth.

[You start sucking his cock in a sultry, caring manner, speaking between/during sucking sounds or with mouth full]

Oh, I knew I’d love sucking this amazing cock. I can practically taste how much cum you still have in there. I knew after you came, you needed a bit more to truly feel relieved. 

You’re getting even harder. (Giggle) Mmm, your pre cum is already leaking into my mouth. That’s a good boy. Give me more.

I’ll rotate my hands around your shaft as I take you in again and again. Moan as loud as you’d like. Feel my mouth and moan out for me. Show me how much you’ve wished for my warm, caring mouth.

Mmm, don’t fall! You’re just *melting* from my warmth, aren’t you? (Giggle) Don’t resist, just lose yourself in my throat.

[You take him deeper]

There you go. That’s what I like to hear. Just let go. It’s wonderful that you moan so loudly when I take you all the way down.

I’ll let you feel it in silence for a time. Just listen to me choke on your cock, and get as hard as you ever have been.

[You suck his cock for a time without words. Improv phrases after a bit if you’d like, until you say...]

(Playful) Oh, I’m sorry...I’ve been ignoring these. I’ll give your balls a few caring licks, and sucks as I stroke you. I want to make sure they’re ready for me to empty you.

[You lick and suck his balls for a time]

I’ll just gently taste them. Enjoy it, my good boy. Stay there and moan for me like a good boy should.

They’re so delicious...I can *feel* the load I’m going to get...

Now, my wonderful little helper. I’d like to take this cock of yours...would you like that? I think that would be a lovely, proper reward for being so good today.

(Giggle) Don’t worry! Just bend me over, cutie. I’ll come over here to my desk, and clear a few things off...

[Sfx: Paper shuffling]

I’ll just let my robes all the way down to my ankles for you. Do you see how wet I am? It’s from you. Tasting that wonderful cock of yours has just made me want it oh-so-badly.

Come over here and place your hands on my hips. (Giggle) There you go. Now just lead your cock to--yes, just like that, and thrust--inside!

[He starts fucking you from behind]

Oh, good, goooood boy. That’s what I wanted. You’ve dreamt about this, haven’t you? When you stare at me in class, you’re daydreaming of bending me over the desk and taking me. Is that it? 

Aw, don’t be shy. I’ll push back against you and get you all the way in each time you thrust. I like it when a young man is all bashful like this.

Don’t worry. Just take one hand and wrap my hair around your fist. Pull it gently--oh *yes,* like that...pull me back.

[You start working toward an orgasm]

You can be a little rougher if you’d like. It’s okay, cutie. Press your hand between my shoulders, and push me down while you thrust. There--yes! Good. That’s a good boy.

You want more, don’t you? (Giggle) Don’t worry. I’ll give it to you.

Move against the bookcase there. 

[Sfx: Slamming against wall/bookcase/wood]

I’ll pin you against it with my ass. (Giggle) I’ll slam against you, fucking you until you’re ready to cum.

Be a good boy and tell me when you’ll cum. I want to taste it. I want it all over me.

Finally giving you a reward for being so good for me, it’s so hot, that...I might cum!

[You get closer to orgasm]

Give it to me. Yes, thrust, grab my hips and thrust! Give me that needy, hard cock. I want to relieve you. I want to give you what you want. What you need. 

Let me care for you and take that cum all over me. Feel me fuck you against the bookcase, wanting that load so, so badly...

Pushing my ass against you, it makes it so intense. I can feel you twitch inside me...

Are you ready? (Giggle) Good boy. I’ll get on my knees and get ready for that wonderful load.

[You start stroking him quickly]

I’ll finish you while I touch myself. I can’t help it, I just *love* making a good boy cum...

[You’re at the edge now]

Cum for me, my good boy. Cum on my face. I want it. I want to empty you. Let it all out, all over me. Paint my face. 

Yes, yes, yes! Cum! Give me that load, yes! I’ll get it all out with a little spark of magic. Give me that wonderful, hot load of cum!

[He cums on your face, and you open your mouth while moaning with enjoyment. You swallow, and say...]

It’s so warm, and delicious, and--goodness. I can’t help it, feeling your cum all over me, I just--I’m going to cum!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

My my, you are *such* a good boy. You covered me--I couldn’t help myself...

[You taste and start licking up his cum]

This is even more delicious than the last load. (Giggle) I must say, I think I got a gift myself, out of this little meeting. 

Let me clean you up, cutie.

[You suck his cock gently for a time, getting all the cum off]

There you go. Did you enjoy yourself?

I quite enjoyed helping you, after you helped me. Here, let me get you all dressed, and you can head on back to your quarters like a good student.

(Whispering) And, any time you’d like to help me after class, you’re welcome to--and I just might give you a little reward for being my helper. I love giving a good boy what they deserve... (Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
